The Mysterious Weapon
by Lizzy '-' rocks
Summary: The school year after Soul Eater takes place, Charlotte attends the DWMA. But her weapon partner seems a little unusual... DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

The first emotion I felt was excitement. Excitement because I was moving to a new city, without my family, for school. Well, school wasn't exactly exciting, but I would be away from my family, long- term, for the first time ever.

However, there was another feeling under that. I was nervous. Scared, actually, because of _which _school I was attending.

I glanced out the window of the train, and took in my surroundings. As of now, we were riding through a desert. I thought I saw the city in the distance, but perhaps it was only a mirage. I fell asleep, and had an extremely strange dream.

I was walking through nothingness- not light, not dark. I saw no walls, but I could _feel _that I was in an enclosed space. It was completely silent, except for a faint whispering saying "Beware the academy" over and over.

I awoke just as the train pulled into the station. A voice came over the intercom saying, "Welcome to Death City station." I glanced around and realized that there was only one other person on the train. He gathered his few belongings quickly, and almost ran off the train. Strange, I thought. I grabbed my backpack, and walked off the train at a more leisurely pace.

Later that evening, after settling into my apartment, I went for a walk. After sitting on a train for seven hours, it felt good to be moving. I walked around a corner, and ran straight into the boy I'd seen on the train earlier. He mumbled a word of apology, and then glanced up. "Hi, sorry I ran into you..." I said, trying to make conversation. "Oh... Ummmm..." he said, and walked away. He bent his head, but I could tell he was blushing.

That night, as I was trying to fall asleep, my mind kept returning to the strange boy. School didn't start for two weeks, but I was already anticipating the first day of school. I rolled over, and fell into a restless sleep.

The same dream, I had on the train continued all night, on constant replay. Except that I cold now recognize the voice- 'Beware the academy' - but I could now identify the voice that was talking- it was the boy. Strange, very strange. Who was this boy, and why was he stuck in my mind?

It was my first day at the academy, the DWMA, and I was terrified. If you haven't heard of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, you don't understand my terror.

For every person who is either a weapon or meister, there is a perfect match. Like souls are puzzle pieces, and each piece fits with only one other. On the first day for Academy students, the only thing that is accomplished is getting to meet the other students. The second day is when most of the matches are revealed- but some people aren't matched until the third day.

I walked outside that morning to dazzlingly bright sunlight. As I walked in the direction of the academy, I noticed that maybe twenty other people were walking that way- all about my age. Oddly, the boy wasn't there. No, Charlotte, get the idiot out of your head. No reason to waste energy thinking about someone who acted that awkward and stupid.

I walked up to the oddly symmetrical building, the DWMA, about five minutes early. I sat on a bench in front of the school and pulled a book out of my backpack. I didn't have long to wait, however. It was hardly worth taking the book out, because just then a girl sat down on the bench next to me.

"Hi, my name is Brooke. I've been waiting for this day _forever_. I mean, seriously. I'm a weapon by the way. I don't know how the whole matching- souls thing works- but anyway, I suppose we'll find out soon enough. You haven't said much... Or anything at all. Sorry about that. I talk too much. Everyone says so, anyhow. What's your name? I bet you're a meister."

"I'm Charlotte. And yeah, I'm a meister." Brooke talked a bit more, then got up to go bug someone else. I mentally cheered.

Not even a minute later, an oddly dressed man in a mask came outside. Some people stared, and others only glanced at him. Even though I'd never met him before, I knew instantly that it was Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself.

"Whazzup! So, you obviously all know why you're here. This is the DWMA, where basically students train to become the best meister or weapon they can be. Now, to get started, please split into groups- weapons this a- way, meisters that a- way. Put on _one _sticker from the table- and just get to know each other. Tomorrow's when the real work begins.

I mingled a bit, then looked around for the boy. I saw him sitting on the same bench I'd been sitting on earlier, and walked over to say hi. I walked through the crowd of chatting students, in that direction. As I approached the bench, he glanced up at me, but didn't say anything. "Hey" I said as I sat down. "Hi- how's it going?" he replied. That was the most he'd ever said. "I'm good. So have you found anyone who you think might be your partner?" "Oh... Not yet. Wait a minute, I haven't even told you my name yet." His sentences were getting longer at least. "Zander. I'm Zander." "I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you." An awkward silence followed, broken only Lord Death coming outside again, telling us that lunch was now being served.

After lunch, we were all interviewed about how the Academy was, who might be partners, and stuff like that. I said that I didn't have any clue who my partner was, but my mind still kept returning to Zander.

The next day, we entered the academy building for the first time. We were lead into a large room shaped like a half circle, with long benches as seats. We were told that almost everyone's matches had been revealed yesterday, and the teacher began to read off a list of names. Almost everyone's name was called. Except mine. And Zander's. And two other people. The teacher told the people whose names hadn't been called to come out into the hallway. We were given paper and pencils, and told to write whatever came to mind. I wrote a poem about belonging and friendship. Zander, to my left, was writing a fictional story of some sort. The girl to my left was drawing a gorgeous scene of trees and a waterfall. The boy on the other side of her was scribbling with his head down, so I couldn't see what he was doing. As the bell rang for the end of class, the four of us filed bak into the classroom. The teacher took our papers and read them. He barely needed to glance at them before saying that The other two were partners. _That meant that Zander was my partner! _


	2. Chapter 2

That night was chaos. Since weapon- meister pairs share an apartment, Zander and I had to decide who was going to move. Given that he didn't talk much, and never shared his opinion, his was a harder choice than it really needed to be. We eventually decided that he would move into my apartment.

The third day of school was the first day of real lessons. We all filed back into the room we'd sat in the day before, except that this time everyone was with their partners. We were only in that room long enough to call roll, because we went out in front of the school for practical lessons. The teacher from the other class, Ms. Marie, was already outside with her class. As soon as everyone was able to see the two teachers began the demonstration. "Let's go, Marie" Stein said, and seemed to be concentrating for a split second. There was a flash of bright blue- white light, and Stein was holding the Death Scythe, in weapon form. A few people appeared nonplussed, but most stood in awe. Another flash of light, and Ms. Marie was standing beside Stein once again. "Students, your assignment for today is to be able to have every weapon able to turn into their weapon form, and back again." Ms. Marie announced to the group.

I glanced at Zander, and he glanced back at me. "Oh, that's easy" he mumbled. "Well that's good, I suppose- I couldn't exactly help you." That was the first time I saw Zander smile. There was a flash of light, and there was a katana in my hand, with a black blade. It wasn't heavy, but there was a pressure in it that I was fairly sure most swords didn't have. Well, I was so shocked by the sword in my hand that I didn't realize everyone else was staring at me, even the teachers. I was the only one that had a weapon in my hand- even the teachers were shocked. An image of Zander's face appeared in the blade. "How's it going, Charlotte? Should I switch back?" I glanced at him and nodded- a few seconds later he was standing next to me again. "Umm.." Zander said, glancing around, "Why're they all staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" After a minute, I answered, "No, Zander- but so far you're the only one that could do that." _As it turns out, no one else even got close to becoming a weapon for the next hour. _

"Who are you?" I asked Zander, in our apartment that night. "What do you mean? I'm Zander." "I mean, _who _are you- who're your parents, where were you born- Tell me!" The last words came out harsher than I meant for them to. "I don't know" Zander said in a whisper. "I don't know who I am. I don't remember anything. I woke up on the train, and that's all I know- All I know besides that is that my name is Zander. And I was supposed to stop you from attending the academy. _Beware the academy. _It was Zander's voice, In that dream. I hadn't had it before I saw him on the train, and it became more and more frequent as I got to know him better. Last night, when we were sleeping in the same apartment, I'd woken up every few hours from the dream. _Beware the academy. _

As I told Zander about the dream, he slowly became more and more confused. By the time I told him that his voice was telling me to stay away from the academy, he was just staring at me. "Well even if you thought you were supposed to stop me from attending the academy, that doesn't explain you getting into my dreams. And you must not have wanted to stop me, if you're my weapon now." "I was waiting to see if my memory would come back and I could figure out why I was supposed to stop you. But it didn't, and when I was matched with you, I decided to try to forget about it." Zander looked up at me then, with his piercing green eyes, his hair falling away from his face. "I was supposed to kill you, Charlotte. That's hard to forget"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter! I was super busy with the start of school.

Zander- No, you just procrastinate too much

Me- Oh, you're my muse now Zander?

Zander- Yup, guess so

Me- *sigh* Fine.

Zander- On with the chapter, please! I wanna find out what happens!

Walking to class the next day, I ran into Zander racing in the other direction. He accidentally ran into my shoulder, so that I half- spun and fell. He didn't even stop moving, more than glancing back for a split second. What I saw in his eyes was terror, like the kind of terror you would expect from someone who remembered why they were supposed to kill you. I stood up in a daze, just as my friend Heather walked over. "What's up with Zander? He didn't even care than he just ran over you. And don't you guys have the same class next?" "Yeah, we do. And going to Weapon Training without a weapon's pretty pointless. I need to find him." With that, I turned and ran in the direction Zander had. I figured I'd have to explain why I ditched class later. But I didn't really care. What mattered was finding Zander.

After looking around for almost fifteen minutes, I found Zander huddled in a corner like that weirdo a year older than us, Chrona. "What's up with you?" I asked. "I remember now." he said, as the focus left his eyes and he slumped against me, and his eyes closed.

That afternoon, I don't think I breathed until Zander woke up. I stared at his face as he slept, and all of the fear that had been in it earlier was still there. He first opened his eyes at almost four o'clock, and I raced over to his bed. "Hey Char" he said. "I'm supposed to kill you. But now I know why. Your mom, she died, and she was a witch. My mom, she's one too- but they were enemies. Now that she's had a while to be dead, she's somehow reminding me she wants me to kill you." I let this sink in a bit, before responding. "Who's your mom?" was the first question I had to ask. His answer was a single word. "Medusa"

_Did you know my mom? What was she like? Why did they hate each other? _All of these would be answered eventually, but then the nurse came in to check on Zander. She listened to him breathing, had him touch his thumbs to his fingers, and asked him how he felt. "Fine, I guess." he said, and he was allowed to leave at almost five o'clock.

Once we got back to the apartment, I went into my room and closed the door. _42-42-564_ I wrote on the glass, and waited for Lord Death's face to pop up like it always did. But it didn't. The mirror kept ringing and ringing, like Lord Death wasn't there or something. _Maybe he's at Kidd's house,_ I thought, _He is his son after all. _

_ 37-37-458 _I wrote, and Kidd picked up after eight rings. "Umm. . . Do I know you? He asked, looking at me. "Not exactly. I'm Charlotte. Lord Death wasn't picking up at the Death Room, and I had some sort of urgent news. Is he there?" "No, he isn't. Maybe you should head over to the school and ask. Or tell him tomorrow- that's what I'd do."

After I hung up with Kidd, I flopped on the bed. _Great, Now Lore Death is missing AND my weapon wants to kill me _I thought As I Stood up and got into my pajamas. "Night, Zander" I called as I turned out the light. No response. I got into bed, but it was almost an hour before I fell asleep. I awoke only a few hours later, to a loud crash. I got up and walked in the direction the noise had come from. "No, I won't!" I can't! No!" I walked in slowly, staying in the shadows. "She won't forgive me! _I_ won't forgive me! I couldn't do it even if I wanted to!" It sounded like he was arguing with himself. Or a person in his head- Like Medusa. "Zander?" I asked, "What's wrong?" He both moved and he didn't. One foot lurched forward, the other stayed right where it was. This resulted in Zander smashing his head against the nearby glass- top coffee table. "Zander!" I screamed. There was blood. So much blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Weak beams of sunlight were seeping through the curtains in the infirmary by the time Zander woke up. He glanced around groggily, and his eyes seemed slightly unfocused. "What happened?" he asked. "You fell last night, remember? Medusa. . ." "Wait, what? I thought she died. . . What time is it, Char?" "It's almost seven- you've been out for about three hours." "You look awful, Charlotte- but I don't remember _anything _since I was walking to class yesterday- But you said I fell on a coffee table? This doesn't make sense at _all_."

_He remembered everything about his life, for a few hours. Or maybe Medusa just somehow got in his head for a few hours? But he doesn't remember at all. Now I know things about him that he doesn't, and I'd sound crazy if I told him. I'll call Lord Death after school. He'll know what I should do._

By the time Zander was able to leave the infirmary, it was Friday- So instead of taking tests and quizzes and struggling with make- up work when his head was still pounding, he decided to head home to the apartment. He ended up sleeping most of the day- just walking home from the DWMA had exhausted him. Maybe he should've waited another day before leaving, he was still woozy.

By the time he woke up for good, it was three in the afternoon. Still wondering why Charlotte had been so alarmed at him not remembering the day before he hit his head, he decided to call around a bit. The first person he called was Heather, Charlotte's friend.

"Hey, it's Zander. I was wondering . . . Do you have a minute? I was just wondering, the day before I hit my head, what did I do exactly? I don't remember, but she was obviously concerned about it so . . . Do you know?"

"All I know is that you were acting weird and you knocked her over, and then you didn't even turn around to apologize. I was wondering what was wrong- you looked like the devil threatened to dissect you or something."

"I wish it was that simple- and I don't think Stein was involved at all."

A week and a half later, Zander was deemed well enough to go on a mission. The best they could find was a relatively weak Kishin Egg living in the countryside- it wouldn't be their hardest yet, but definitely not the easiest.

By the time the train rolled into the station, it was mid- afternoon. The train ride had been mostly spent on trying to figure out a strategy to defeat the Kishin Egg, now all there was left to do was walk four miles to the town the Egg was residing in. If things went well, we would arrive by nightfall.

The moon was high above our heads by the time we saw the town. It was so small and run down that from a distance it looked no larger than a few more haystacks. But in the light from the full moon, the two- dozen huts arranged in a circle looked abandoned. Thinking of nothing else, I closed my eyes and tried to use my weak soul perception to find our target. My eyes shot open and I staggered forward- this was by far the strongest Kishin Egg we'd ever faced.

I said it was nothing because if Zander knew how strong it was he would say that we should call for backup. But I didn't want to call for help- that was one thing I didn't do. I pointed to the largest of the huts. "It's in there." I said, and we walked slowly in that direction. We crouched beneath the frame of a window long- ago shattered, and listened. All I could hear was heavy breathing; I reached my hand out to Zander and a moment later I was holding the black- bladed katana in my hand. I then leapt up onto the windowsill and looked in the hut. It was empty at first glance, except for the layer of dust. My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly enough, and I could see the shapeless, quivering mass in the corner. As I looked at it closer, it opened two large, blood red eyes. "Ah, I've been waiting for you two" it said in the voice of a young child. It stood up and stepped into the small patch of moonlight.

It appeared to be a young child, but horribly disfigured. One arm was longer than the other, and her hair looked to have been shaved off on one side. Even from where I was, I could feel the evil radiating from the thing. "When I was a baby, my mommy and daddy lived here with me. But they died, and I thought the glowing blue things in people looked yummy. I tried one, and then I ate the whole village. And I know you want to kill me. Lots of people have tried. But I killed them. They were yummy."

Zander's face appeared in the katana. "I don't think our chances of defeating her are very good. Unless we use Soul Resonance."

The sleek black blade in my hand doubled in both length and width, and turned a brilliant shade of white. I charged at her, the psycho little Kishin Egg girl, and pulled the blade back to slice her in half. But as I swung the blade, it seemed to go right through the girl. I swung again, with the same result- the blade went straight through her. Now I knew why she was so hard to kill.

**Cliffhanger... Sorta. But anyway, I think I'll get the next chapter up in the next few days. Don't worry!**

**5 reviews & I'll give everybody in my story a cupcake! **

**Zander- ME WANT CUPCAKE!**

**Char- PWEEEEEZ? I want a cupcake!**

**Heather- I bet you won't remember to give me a cupcake, will you?**

**ME- EVERYBODY GETS A CUPCAKE, but only if you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fine, I'll admit it- I was scared. As I swung at what could've been a hallucination, I also had to dodge her attacks as well. She was like rubber, her arms twisting into bizarre shapes. But I could hit the weapons she made herself into. It didn't seem to hurt her much, but every time I did, her next attack was a little slower, a little easier to dodge. "That's it- her soul is shaped like her body, and she's manipulating it forcefully." We'd heard about in some class, sometime- but how to kill it? "We have to destroy her body completely until only her soul is left." I said aloud to Zander. "Makes enough sense to me" he said, and I charged again.

All went well until she turned her arm into a chainsaw. "OUCH!" Zander yelled from his weapon form as I swung at the moving blades. "What happened?" "That _hurt. _Usually that wouldn't hurt- weird!" "Would stopping soul resonance help? But I dunno how good of a chance we have if we do." "Naw, it's not that bad Char."

I did a complicated move that involved sliding around her, and stabbing her in the back. The blade went straight through her. I closed my eyes, and felt for her soul- Then I stabbed the exact point in the back of her head where her soul was. Energy surged through the room and as she was disintegrating, she turned around and tried to slash at me.

I wondered what was going on. I was hovering somewhere between unconsciousness and wakefulness for a while when I heard, "Char, hello? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and blinked to clear the haze from my vision. He was covered in blood. "Lay down! You're sliced up. Did you. . . Eat her soul?" "Course I did. You okay?" "I'm fine. You're not- I thought you said it wasn't bad." I looked down and realized that there was a large cut running from my shoulder to my hand- the Kishin Egg's last attack had hit me. I sat up and winced. "Could you reach anyone?" "I haven't even tried yet.

I walked over to the only window in the hut that wasn't broken and dialed _42- 42- 564. _An image of the Death Room appeared, but it was Spirit looking back at us with a scowl. "What do you guys need?" he asked. "Well, Umm..." He looked at us and must have been able to guess what happened. "Where are you, anyway?" We're in what's left of Mirage Town." "Stupid. Did you even READ the mission? Oh, wait . . . That one had a typo. That was supposed to be a mission for a two- star meister to earn their third star. But you two _one- star _meisters won? Wow. I'll send some people to come pick you up. Shouldn't be more than an hour. "Okay" I said, and hung up.

"Zander, did you know this was that high- ranking of a mission?" "Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't have come. It put us- you- in danger. I would never do that on purpose." "Zander, your mom would hate you for saying that, you know." "Wait, my MOM? what do you mean, do you know her?" "Calm down. You told me, actually- you remembered everything, for a while. Medusa, she was controlling you, but then you hit your head and forgot."

A little more than an hour later, one of the school Jeeps pulled up. I stood up and waved with my good hand, and they drove over. Stein and Nygus hopped out, and helped Zander over to the car. The cut was deep, and his chest was sticky with blood from the chainsaw- hand.

Once all our injuries had received first aid, we drove back to the school. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I closed my eyes. As I was drifting off, I heard Stein saying, "How did these two even get out of that alive? That think must've killed a hundred people, but a one- star meister got away with hardly any damage." I could tell it was a big accomplishment. I moved my arm a bit trying to get comfortable, but the pain of my raw flesh rubbing together knocked me out cold.

By the time I woke up, my arm was properly bandaged and the rest of me was stiff with bruises and exhaustion. I looked around and recognized the infirmary. "Good, you're awake. Zander should be fine, the wound stitched up pretty easy." The doctor came in then, rolling an unconscious Zander on a stretcher. He was shirtless, and there was a line studded with stitches from his shoulder to his ribcage

Since I was mostly fine, I was allowed to leave after a final checkup half an hour later. I walked to our apartment to change, and get a few things, then I would head back to the school to be with Zander. I glanced at my mirror and realized that there was a message waiting from the Academy. It read:

Lord Death has gone missing. All students should be at either their homes or the DWMA at all times. All students are in danger, so they should remain with their partners should the need to defend themselves arise. We have received a tip- off that the witch Medusa, formally believed to be dead, is alive and will attack the academy, most likely to round up half- witches and make them fight against the Academy.

**A/ N- I wrote this in Spanish class so I'm sorry if it sucks. Only 3 more reviews and everyone gets cupcakes! (*_*)**


	6. Chapter 6

Why was he sleeping? Why did he hurt? Why couldn't he just keep on sleeping?He opened his eyes and tried to look around without moving. OW. He looked down and noticed that he was shirtless, and there were a lot of stitches in his chest. Sitting on the next bed over was Charlotte, reading her favorite book for what must've been the hundredth time. Even though the book was cheerful, her face was creased with worry. She looked over and sat bolt upright. "I'm so sorry this happened, you're all sliced up, and Lord Death is missing!" "Calm down, Char, How long's he been missing for?" "Since the night you hit your head. Since the night you were controlled by Medusa. Since you figured out we're both half- witch, and we could probably do magic. She wants both of us, so now we always have to be on our toes."

Death City was in a state of chaos. I wondered if Lord Death's disappearance had anything to do with us. Or if he took a long vacation and forgot to tell us. But he can't leave the city, or we'd all know.

A month later, Zander and I were called to Professor Stein's lab. "It's creepy in here." I muttered, as Professor Stein led us to a room under the school. "Since you're both half- witch, you can most likely preform magic. Going to a school that hunts and kills witches, That's not exactly good. So I'm going to teach you, in this special wavelength- sealed chamber, how to incorporate magic into your fighting. The greatest pair in almost ever, Maka and Soul, you've heard of them, had no magic to speak of. So imagine how much more powerful using magic would make you."

Exhausted, Zander and I ascended the stairs to our apartment two hours later. "If this is 'extra lessons' I don't think I really care about magic." "Yeah, but . . . It's kinda suspicious, isn't it? I mean, Lord Death said that neither of us were allowed to use magic, ever, unless HE told us to. I assumed since it was Stein, there'd be no problem-" I closed my eyes and felt out the soul in that part of the school. "It isn't Stein all. It's a different soul, it almost feels like. . . Medusa!

"Are you sure?" "Positive. Even with her Soul Protect on, I can tell. I can tell how she got in- You can't tell unless you're looking for it. But it happened. She got in."

When Zander and I arrived at Heather's house, she was just finishing up a peach. After we explained what was going on, she yelled, "Emiko, come on, we're saving Death and Stein."

Only five minutes after that, we arrived at Brooke's house.(_**A/N- bet you forgot about her, huh?**_) We explained the situation and she said, "John you better come here Lord Death and Professor Stein are missing, so we have to go find them, kay?" John almost never said anything, and he didn't now. He nodded, and the six of us headed toward the school.

**A/N- Yippee! I finally got enough reviews to give everybody cupcakes! I need suggestions as to what should happen next! Give me ideas! If I use your idea you get an imaginary cookie and a one- shot with a character named after you! But only if the idea is good and I decide to use it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking in the huge front doors of the school was eerie, and the shadows of

twilight didn't exactly make for a picnic. Every so often, one of the meisters,

usually Heather, would try to pick up on their Soul Wavelengths- Stein or

Medusa. Lord Death's soul was still surrounding the city, so we couldn't find

them by that. At least that meant he was still in the city. Once, walking down

the hallway, I asked Heather if we were still going the right way. A few seconds

after she closed her eyes, she stumbled. "Where are they?" Emiko asked. "I

dunno- I tripped walking with my eyes closed. Lemme try again. She closed her

eyes, and this time she stopped walking first. "It looks like they're. . . Under

the city."

That made enough sense, I suppose. I mean, Death City is a dome. Going inside

the dome- or hiding people there- must not be very hard. "Well, we have to save

them- Death and Stein." Emiko said, and it settled a sort of pact between us. If

only for the night, the six of us were a team, and we had a mission.

Now, getting under the school was more difficult. But after searching for about

half an hour, we saw a snake. Unusual for a school, not unusual for Medusa. We

tried to follow it, but we were only able to follow it for a while before it

noticed us and tried to attack us. Zander quickly turned his hand into a sword,

and killed it. Only a few minutes later, another snake came along. Again, we

were only able to follow it for a while- but this one because we lost it in the

dark. "Hey, look" said Brooke, "There's a hole here, and there aren't holes

anywhere else. Maybe. . ." She turned her hand into a spear and poked it

cautiously in the hole. She poked around a little, and must've pressed some sort

of button. A door in the wall opened up, revealing a twisted sort of hallway.

She glanced back, and we followed her. The air was a little musty, and I couldn't help but wonder how this hall got here.

After a while, the tunnel opened up into a sort of cavern. The ceiling was high, but the stalagmites made the ceiling seem lower than it was. We walked slowly, and every footstep seemed to be screaming our presence. About fifty feet into the chamber, there were bars set in the rock. Apparently whatever was in there wasn't leaving anytime soon. Zander walked up to the bars and peered inside. There, sitting in one corner of the cell, was Stein. He was staring straight at Zander, with his glasses lopsided and his coat was ripped along one of it's many seams. "Uh, guys? he asked. The rest of us stepped closer. Stein shrank into the corner and began to mumble "Don't eat me! I don't want to be eaten!" Emiko stepped up and began to talk in a way only she can do- soothing, yet not letting you forget that she CAN and WILL shoot your head off if you give her a reason to do so. "Mr. Stein, we're here to help you can you tell us anything useful? About the witch? Lord Death? Tell us what you know, or we WILL eat you." A look of focus came into Stein's eyes. "Medusa, she. . . Lord Death's in there." Slightly confused by his answer, we continued down the chamber and around a corner. The weapons switched to weapon form, and the three meisters walked down the hall until they came to a door. It was not an unusual door in itself, but the suspense of opening it made the three eye the door with suspicion. Finally, Emiko walked right up to the door and banged on it with her fist. When we got no answer except for what seemed like a faint shuffling beyond the door, She pushed it open cautiously. The first thing we saw was that we were in a huge cavern. The next thing we noticed was Lord Death. And the third thing we noticed was Medusa, sitting atop the massive birdcage- shaped cell, with bars inches thick.

As soon as he saw us, he said, "Why on earth are you kids here? he asked, trying to hide the edge of anger in his voice. "To save you. If you don't mind." I said, my voice sounding much stronger than I felt. "Snake. . . Cobra. . . Snake. . . Snake. . . " Medusa began to mutter. John, Brooke's Meister, ran forward, jumped on top of the cage, and swiped the spear at Medusa, but she wasn't there. Somehow, there was a snake in the exact place where she'd been sitting. As he swung the spear, the snake lunged, and wrapped itself around the spear's slender handle. Out of shock, John dropped the spear, and the snake, into the cage.

Lord Death walked over and calmly plucked the snake off of the spear handle. He then "Reaper- Chop" -ed the snake, and handed Brooke- the- spear back out to John. "Thanks" John muttered. Just at that moment, Medusa leaped down from who-knows-where and took a seat cross- legged on the floor. "Zander, honey, come out of that silly weapon form and sit next to your mommy. Heather, Brooke, Emiko, and John looked at me. Right. They don't know that both of us are related to witches.

Zander's face appeared in the katana. "Shut up. Maybe you ARE related to me by blood, but that doesn't have to mean I'll listen to you. You wipe my memory, try to make me kill my meister, and you expect me to pretend nothing happened. That's not gonna happen. I'm Charlotte's weapon, and I'm here to help her kill you.

"Oh, honey, you thought that I erased your memory? I gave Chrona that unpleasant task. He complied, when I put some threats in the right places. And since he goes to the school, that made it almost too easy. Of course, Mr. Reaper here found out what was going on soon enough. So he was... dealt with."

Zander's soul wavelength changed then- like he just realized something. "Soul resonance" he mumbled, "We're bringing her down."


End file.
